Block Hunt/Kits and Tactics
Block Hunt is a hide-and-seek type minigame on Mineplex. You are able to play as either one of the hiders, who must keep from being killed and can turn into blocks, or as one of the hunters, who must kill all the hiders. It is one of Mineplex's most popular and most played minigames. There are many different ways to try and achieve victory in this game, many of which are discussed here. (NOTE: This page is intended to contain information on the kits and tactics of block hunt, not the cosmetic effects or achievements or even the entry strategies, please do not expect to find information on those topics here. Instead, play the game yourself, watch a YouTube walkthrough, or click this link: Block Hunt). Tactics 'Hiders' Rooftop Camper Some hiders may choose to camp on rooftops. This is a very useful strategy, as hunters will find you hard to kill, and you can also snipe Hunters easily. Although, one of the setbacks to doing this is that hunters often go to roofs, this tactic being very common. Livestock Camper The livestock pens scattered throughout the map can be good places to hide, their proximity to the hunters' spawn make them good hideout for shocker hiders and players good with a bow. Mobile Infestation As an Infestor Hider, a good escape tactic is to get away from hunters by infesting different blocks over and over again, therefore traversing the map invisibly. Wild Hider Some hiders may prefer to simply run around and kill hunters. This is a good tactic for the Shocker Hider. Often times, massive teams of people will use shocker hider, the most common case being them all chickens or flower pots. Armor Stand Flowerpots A few hiders found out they can hide inside of the 'kit' armor stands (at the hunters' base) as flowerpots. You cannot be hit with a melee weapon, although arrows and tnt can hurt you. You can go unnoticed for a long time until someone notices a small bit of the flowerpot texture portruding from the front of the armor-stand's shoes. If the hunters manage to find you hiding there, make a run for it! Either choose another tactic or return and hide again. Hunters TNT-Radar Combo This is a very effective tactic where a TNT Hunter and a Radar Hunter team up. The Radar Hunter leads his partner to the hiders, and the TNT Hunter blows the area to pieces. Pile Sabotage As you traverse the map, you will see numerous piles of crafting tables, hay bales, and watermelons. Because hiders are able to turn into these blocks, TNT Hunters should try to blow them up to make sure there are no hiders in there. Be wary of out-of-place blocks in a pile, these are usually natural unless the hiders are real noobs, do not pay any heed to them. Remember to use your Bow and Leap These tactics tend to be underrated by Hunters, but they can allow you to kill campers easily and catch up to running blocks. Bow shots also deal a lot of damage, they are very efficient against shocking hiders morphed in chickens! 'How to Spot Hiders' There are several ways that you can become a better Hunter. One of them is learning how to find the Hiders in the first place. There are several ways to do this. First, purchasing the Radar Hunter kit will give you a compass that spins more frequently the closer you are to a hider. Second, always check the rooftops. Many hiders will camp there. Third, try to memorize the layout of some notable locations in the maps, so you can tell if one of the blocks is fake. Forth, look for animals with strange behavior, such as a downward-angled head or sprinting particles and an increased speed. You can also turn on hitboxes by pressing F3 and B simultaneously, they will make some of the hiders stand out! Finally, if you are being hit by arrows, try to judge in which direction you are being knocked back. Using this information, try to deduce where the arrows are coming from. Glitches Hiders Current glitches: * Other hiders and spectators have the possibility to punch out an infestor from his spot. Patched Glitches: * No-Water damage exploit * 'Sheep' climbing * 2 block jumping * Possibility to hide in the ground (suffocation damage has been added) Hunters Current glitches: * Leaper hunters can leave their spawn early in some maps. Since the Quality of life update of April 2018, the game is in adventure mode for hiders. Thus, a lot of glitches got patched! Also, be aware that exploiting glitches is punishable! Category:New pages Category:Guide Pages Category:Glitches